When the King Fails
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: The Golden Age is at hand. The Narnians are victorious. But can Peter and the Pevensies overcome and Earthly sickness that threatens not only Peter but the newfound peace? REDO
1. Sickness

**Author's Note-**** If any of you can believe it, I am back- with a remake of ****When the King Fails.**** I was shocked and greatly honored by the amount of comments and favorites that had taken place during the time I wasn't writing on FanFiction. Now that I have a little more time on my hands, I'm redoing it (because, let's face it, it needs a lot of work) I wrote the first few chapters and will be posting them biweekly, but when I actually have to get down to writing on a daily basis again, -ehem- please don't kill me for taking too long.**

**My greatest wishes,**

**Caria**

_Greet, greet, greet, bow. Bow, greet, shake hands, bow. Kiss hand, bow, shake hands, bow, and bow again. It's a wonder my brain doesn't turn to mush, _an exhausted Peter Pevensie thought as he made his way through the crowd of people assembled for the coronation. _His coronation,_ he reflected. _ I am now a High King._ He smiled briefly, thinking of the schoolboys that had made fun of him at his old school in Finchley. How would they like him now, a King among princes and lords and fairy-tale creatures? The smile turned out to be a mistake, as a plump middle-aged Duchess had caught his eye and now was rapidly fluttering her fan. Peter felt his eyes go wide and he backed into the crowd of people.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked. Peter whirled around to see his sister Susan standing there. Her pale-blue dress and golden circlet looked…well, _right_ on her somehow. As if she had only been living in Finchley and had been simply waiting for Aslan to call her back to be a Queen.

"Very much so," he said smiling as they escaped to the hallway. When Peter was sure they were alone, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Having fun?"

"If you consider being flocked by women with heinous perfume and pretending to listen to palace gossip 'fun,' then I'm having a blast," Susan said dryly. "It's as if they don't make any decisions for themselves!"

To avoid another painful feminist speech from his younger sister, Peter said, "Well, I'm having fun, with the Archenlanders, too," earning him a swat.

"Watch it, Your Highness," he said. "That is most certainly not palace conduct."

Susan made a face. "Hang conduct," she said, but then smiled. "Can you believe this?"

"Believe what?"

Susan's eyes narrowed. "In case you don't remember, _King _Peter, we're Kings and Queens now. In a place…" she trailed off.

"That isn't supposed to exist?" Peter finished for her. "Yes, I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Susan looked like 'wonderful' was not a word to describe it. "We could be killed here in battle," she said, almost fearfully._ "_We could go to war, or on some expedition, and never come back."

"We could very well have all of those things happen to us, Su. But for now, we need to work to restoring Narnia to its former glory." Peter told her.

"But how?"

"We have to strategize. Learn the people; learn how they work and how well our new neighbors will take our taking over. After that, we can worry about not getting killed." Peter's speech would have sounded silly coming from such a young mouth if not so true. Susan turned away and gazed out a window to the sea.

"You sound just like Dad," she said quietly. Peter smiled sadly and put his arm around his sister.

"There you guys are!" came a cry from the end of the hall. Susan lifted her head to see Edmund, his crown slightly crooked as he broke through the sibling bonding moment. "Have you seen Lu?"

Peter rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "No... I was a little busy; maybe you saw her when you were hiding from the Lords and Ladies?"

"Now, wait a minute, you would've been hiding too if you weren't 'High King Peter the Magnificent' with all of your noble self!" Edmund argued.

"Boys!" Susan said, irritated, "If you are done arguing… I think I know where Lucy is."

XXXXXXX

Lucy, the youngest of the newly crowned Kings and Queens, put on a brave face as she saw her brothers and sister come toward her. Mr. Tumnus, looking rather frazzled after his important role in the coronation ceremony, bowed slightly at each of the three before making himself disappear into the throng.

"Lu!" Peter asked, hugging her slightly. Susan, on the other hand, didn't beat around the bush.

"Where have you been?" she asked, straightening Lucy's cloak and causing Peter and Edmund to laugh quietly behind her back.

"With Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said, almost sadly. "We were watching Aslan."

She watched as Peter, Susan, and even Edmund perked up at the sound of His name.

"He's here?" Susan asked, looking overjoyed. "I thought he had left after he finished with us at the coronation."

"He's…He's gone now," Lucy said, blinking back small tears.

"Why?" Edmund asked, looking a little lost. "Why now?" Edmund, more so than any of his siblings, had become more attached to the great Lion. Aslan had taught him so many things about compassion and fairness- qualities that made him Edmund the Just.

"Mr. Tumnus said he shall leave and come again- that he's not a tame Lion," Lucy said. "I don't wish for him to go, not now, but he'll be back."

Peter had been quiet this entire time, his brow furrowed. "I don't know if I can do this," he said, almost to himself. Lucy looked up at her older brother. His blond hair had grown out, his frame becoming more square and muscular. He had on the clothes of a Prince- a King- but he was still the same boy that used to tow little Lucy around on her wagon and tell stories to them about what would happen when they were all a family again. He was still, after everything, their brother.

"You can- we all can!" Lucy said, forever optimistic.

"How do you know?" Edmund said, sounding annoyed. "How can you be sure of anything here?"

"Aslan believed in us," Lucy said simply. "So I believe in us."

"Truth from the mouth of babes," a voice said from behind them. Peter turned to see Orius, dressed in full military garb. He bowed once, his horse half staying still but the man's torso bending slightly. "Your Highnesses, there are people who wish to speak with you."

Peter sighed lightly, but smiled and nodded once. Each of the four stepped back into the ballroom, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Throwing one last look out to the beach, Lucy followed. She noticed, right before she was whisked away, that Peter's shoulders seemed a little lighter; his step more confident as he stepped through the room.

"From the mouth of babes, indeed!" she said to herself, smiling softly.

XXXXXXX

Most of the courtiers had returned from Cair Paraval to their own homes, or to rooms that were reserved for them until they were done visiting the new monarchs. The fires in the kitchen had died down, food no longer needed. The last drinks had been poured, and finally the Great Hall was deserted. All except for a lone figure, sitting on his throne. Peter was up at three o'clock in the morning, shaken from a dream he had had.

_Everything was dark, but he could sense it was Cair Paraval. There were pillars and open windows everywhere, but in the dark made it look only menacing. Even though it was nearly black, Peter could see three figures moving- two feminine, one looked like a younger version of himself, only with darker hair. His three siblings sat with their head in their hands as he watched from the doorway._

"_What's wrong?" he had asked, but none seemed to hear him. Finally, Edmund stood and walked out without a word._

"_Ed…Edmund!" Susan called, but still he left. Lucy turned to Susan. _

"_He's been like this for days," she said sadly to her older sister. "I…I don't want to lose two brothers."_

_Susan pressed her hands more firmly to her head, as if she didn't want to hear. "I know, Lu," Susan said grimly. "Neither do I." And without a word, she too walked out._

Now, Peter clenched his fist as he listened to the surf. There was no rhyme or reason to the dream, but it presented an ominous shadow that seemed to bog him down. Like the feeling he had when he had seen Edmund be stabbed, it tore at him. _What did it mean?_ Lion's Mane, he couldn't figure it out! He leaned his head against the throne and winced in shock. It was there again!- a strange pain in the knot on his neck. A bruise, from training certainly, had been annoying him for the past week. _First thing in the morning, I'm off to a doctor. Or whatever they're called here,_ he thought._ Even better, Lu can give me some of her cordial…_ Feeling a little better, he stood from the throne.

XXXXXX

In another part of the castle, Lucy Pevensie had awoken to the startling notion that she was not in her own bed, nor was anyone else in the room with her. Not many acknowledged it, but she was still a young girl.

"Mr. Tumnus?" she whispered, but no one answered back. Of course not- Tumnus would be in his own room now. Slowly, she crept out of bed and sent a spark from a small piece of flint on a candle, lighting it up nicely. She peeked out of the huge door separating her from the hall and was happy to see another candle, still, in the hall. She walked out, getting her bearings and finding her way to the great Hall. She quickly crossed it; looking at the balcony and feeling a small heaviness descend. _Aslan, oh Aslan,_ _I thought you would stay! _Her mind screamed.

"He's not a tame Lion," Lucy murmured, and for a moment she almost felt His breath across her face. She turned to leave- and froze, her mouth moving in a silent scream. On the floor was Peter, his head resting on the stairway up to the Four Thrones, his legs twisted under him. On the throne, a single candle stayed lit, twisting in the wind and eventually going out.

**Author's Note: Well, a cliffie of tiny proportions. I'm guessing you know what happened, if not you'll just have to see! (mwahaha)**


	2. Realization

**Author's Note- Well, thank you to EVERYONE. Your reviews are uplifting, your favoriting (after a personal blunder) were swift and easy, and I have written Chapter Two. xD yey! This chapter is kind of sad, but there will be more focus on Edmund from this chapter on. Enjoy!**

Edmund the Just was asleep with his mouth open enough to swallow a Minotaur when he felt himself being jerked awake.

"Wha…" he muttered. "Lion's Mane, I don't want to get up!" Only when the shaking persisted did Ed realize Lucy was the one shaking him…and her eyes were red with tears.

"Ed, oh Edmund, come on, something terrible has happened!" Lucy was saying urgently. "Peter…Great Hall…"

"You've had a nightmare, Lu. Go back to bed.." But before Edmund could say anything else, he felt his feet being lifted off the bed.

_She's too strong to be so little, _his mind told him. But he cracked his eyes open and stood.

"Alright, I'll show you. You're having a nightmare…"

"There isn't time! I'm going to get Tumnus and Susan, you must hurry!" she said, practically screaming it at him and dashing off.

An uneasy feeling built in Edmund's stomach. Lucy had grown up more when being in Narnia; she wouldn't be chasing after ghosts unless she was very scared. He felt his steps go quickly as he strode down the hall.

The great Hall was lit by a lone candle, one that seemed to be by a large parcel. Edmund leaned over, stomach wrenched up. Peter laid there, his mouth open. Edmund felt for a pulse clumsily; there was one, but only barely. Peter did not seem to have any blood loss or bruising for a fight, but he was obviously near death.

"Someone come, quickly! The King's been hurt!" his voice echoed through the Hall. Susan, Tumnus and Lucy came in, Lucy holding her cordial.

"Move!" she commanded him, so seriously Ed automatically stepped back. Lucy poured a drop into Peter's mouth; then two more, but he did not move.

"What is this?" An older Calmorene came into the hall, his white beard reaching to the knees of his nightshirt.

"Help him!" Susan commanded, trying to stay calm. But how could she, with her brother nearly dead on the floor?

"I will try, milady. I have some supplies in my room."

"What supplies?" Edmund asked.

"Basic medical tools and some medicinal herbs. I am a doctor; my name is Benjamin."

"Well, you must hurry. We don't have a moment to lose!"

XXXXXX

Amid a cluster of herbs and some tools (one including a strange object with a piece of metal attached to something resembling earmuffs) was Benjamin, examining Peter's body.

"This is strange," he muttered, feeling the boy's pulse again.

"What?" Susan asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any wounds- no stabs, bruises… but he's not distributing any signs of sickness either. No fever or chills, no discoloring. I simply do not understand it. I am sorry, miladies, milord. I do not know this sickness."

"My cordial doesn't work," Lucy said brokenly. "This cannot be possible… how could it fail?"

"It's not your fault, Lu." Edmund said kindly. "Su?"

Susan was examining Peter's neck. "He could have been strangled. There are ways to do that without leaving a trace, I read that once."

"You read too much, if he was he'd be dead, and who knows if that was fiction!" Ed said irritably. "We may not have much time, we need someone else; a healer, someone!"

"Guys…" Susan said, turning Peter's head slightly to reveal a heavy bruise.

"Strangling… would not cause this sort of unconscious state," Benjamin said, "and that's the back of the neck. Whatever happened, it was not on purpose."

"He could have slipped…" Susan said. "But that wouldn't cause this. Come feel this, here on his neck."

Edmund moved forward slowly, running his hands over the knot of flesh that certainly was not Peter's spine. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Susan admitted. "I just don't know."

XXXXXX

Peter was taken to a section of the castle none of the Pevensies had known about, a Hospital wing mainly used for treating patients of was in the old days before the Witch. It had been fully restocked as life had been restored to the Caer, and it smelled slightly of cloves. A Beaver, much like Mrs. Beaver that had returned to her home after the coronation, came to them.

"What's all this fuss- oh!" she said, quickly ushering them in. After a lot of fuss by the Beaver, Peter was laid on a bed and given a strange seed for pain. Then, as gently as she could, the Beaver pushed them out. "If he awakens, I will let Your Majesties know," she had said kindly. Lucy, still looking troubled, headed to her chamber. Susan, on the other hand, headed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Edmund said, following after her.

"The library."

"Is this really the time, Su?"

"I was going to look up some illnesses. See if I can help Benjamin."

"Oh." _Why didn't I think of that? _"I'll come too."

The walk to the library was long and painful. Each stride echoed in the halls, and though it was early in the morning, they saw several guests who stared at them with pity. Edmund dipped his head to each, but Susan stared at them with a stony countenance that made them hurry away; Susan the Gentle was anything but when it came to her family's safety. Each breath made Edmund think that Peter could have his last. It hurt almost as much as when their Dad had gone to war; the feeling of hopelessness, the lost feeling that made you feel powerless to help.

He was interrupted by his reverie as they entered the library; where it was or how they'd gotten there was a mystery to Edmund. It was obviously Susan's dream place, if they had been there in any other circumstance.

"How'd you know where we were going?" he asked.

"Peter…he showed me where it was. Thought I might like it," Susan said her eyes sad. Edmund mentally kicked himself. He wasn't doing very well with the kingly manners so far!

"Oh…well, we better get started. There's a lot of books…"

XXXXXX

Hours later, Susan banged her hand on the table, waking Edmund from his sleep on the table next to her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cried, banging the old book with the flat side of her fist.

"Hitting the book isn't going to help, Su," Edmund said helpfully.

"I know," she said, slouching down in the chair. "But look!" Edmund scooted over in his seat to peer over Susan's shoulder and onto the cream page.

"Carnages… Canz Syndrome… what is all of this?"

"It's a full medical history in Narnia, Telmar, Calemore and Archenland. I have a theory, but this isn't helping!"

"So Peter has one of these dieseses?" Edmund said, confused.

"No, that's the point! Don't you get it?"

"No, not really." He admitted.

"Do you remember Aunt Sylvie?"

"Yeah; a little." Aunt Sylvie had always visited in the summer when they were on holiday. She had always given them birthday presents, even when times had gotten hard. And she had stopped coming to visit when Edmund was eight.

"Well, she died when she was really young; Mum was devastated. She said that Aunt Sylvie had died from something…I never really knew 'til now…"

"Su!" Edmund said, exasperated. "Just tell me!"

"Fine!" she said, eyes glittering dangerously. "Grandfather; Aunt Sylvie; and now Peter. They all had strange markings on them, little growths. And then they got sick." Edmund noticed Susan's eyes fill with tears. "Edmund, they're tumors."

Edmund watched Susan's mouth move a thousand times, no sound emitting. Tumor…tumor… the word didn't exist, not in Narnia. Everything had changed when they had come here, everything had been wonderful. It was if a personal fairytale had come true for all of them; no one died in fairytales.

"T…tumors?" He stuttered. "But that means cancer."

"I know," Susan said, swallowing audibly. "That would explain why Lucy's cordial wouldn't cure him; or why it's not in any of these books. Cancer-"

"-Doesn't exist in Narnia," Edmund said slowly.

"We have to protect him-everyone!" Susan said. "What if its spreadable?"

"I'm no doctor; how should I know?" All of Narnia didn't matter right now for the new King Edmund. All he wanted was to wish away this nightmare that was overtaking him and to bring Peter back.


	3. Decision

**Author's Note: Vacation? Good. No computer? Bad. So, here you go, finally. I'm so sad school is getting ready to start, mostly because the chapters will go a lot more slowly. I'll write whenever I can! The way I see it, there will probably be about ten chapters, give or take a couple. Thanks again for all of the response!**

The next few days flitted by. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy took shifts; not in Peter's room, but going out. Even if the High King was still not awoken from an unexplainable sleep, the duties of his royal siblings were not excused. The Witch had, after all, wreaked havoc for nearly a hundred years. Every six hours during the day, one of the remaining three went out and did the duties Aslan had charged them with. Even so, all three would willingly give up their crowns in exchange for their brother's awakening.

Susan, of course, was brilliant the whole time. Edmund felt an unexplainable twinge of jealously when she passed, able to hide behind a mask of concern for her people. Lucy stayed in the hospital Wing, helping soldiers that had fought against the Witch. She tried to save her cordial for when it was absolutely necessary, so the hands-on was grueling. Edmund? Edmund felt like all he could do was punch the walls when he thought no one was looking, or stare at his brother lost in his comatose state. Finally, he began leaving the castle altogether, wandering the woods alone. Susan began looking more and more drawn, and left Peter's rooms to look for him.

She found him in the library, the place of absolute refuge where they had fled that horrible night. Amid a pile of books almost as tall as Susan herself, she found him. He was pressed against the wall, shoulders shaking. Without a word, Susan stood next to him until he turned to her and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"Aslan wouldn't allow this to…to happen to him!" Edmund wailed. "We can do nothing!" Susan stood there until Ed's sobs subsided, and then casually untangled herself from him.

"Edmund, why does Aslan do anything? Maybe this is a test, to see if we really believe He can help us," Susan said quietly.

"So we wait, and hope he doesn't die before Aslan gets here?" Edmund said anger evident in his voice. "No, Susan. That may be you; but it isn't me." He said these words, and the steely resolve entered his eyes; Susan knew there would be no reasoning with him.

"You can't go to battle with sickness; a sword won't kill the cancer. Edmund, what do you propose we do?"

"This," Edmund said, showing her a particularly old copy of a book. Its pages were ruffled and yellowing, but it had an air to it, and air of power.

"This is…" Susan said, lost for words.

"Yes, I know. The First Story. It was written by Frank and Helen, to chronicle the making of Narnia," Edmund said, almost reverently.

"I thought they were all gone," Susan said in wonder.

"Not all of them," Edmund said. "This is the last."

"But…then, how can this help?" Susan asked.

"In the First Story, it states that two children came in as well, and Aslan charged them with a task. Using a Flying Horse, they travelled to a garden far into Narnia. There was a tree whose apples would help the boy's mother, who was very sick. There, the boy met a woman that had also come to Narnia from a place called Charn. She said that by eating the fruit himself, he would have more than if he brought it back to Aslan. The boy did not listen and brought the apple back to Aslan, who therefore let him have the apple to heal his mother."

"So…this tree exists?"

"Aslan wouldn't send them on a wild goose chase, Su. It has to be."

"But it could have been cut down, or anything. It's just a legend!"

"I feel….right about this, Susan. I have to go."

"Think about this, Edmund. How will you get there? Do you even know where it is?"

Edmund sighed, then pointed to the back of the book. "Do you know what this is?"

"The cover?"

"Wrong." Edmund said, pulling it back. Susan gasped.

"Edmund don't do that, its valuab- oh…." She said, staring at the book.

The back half wasn't actually part of the book. There was a small fold of paper holding a yellowed piece of parchment. Edmund pulled it out; he'd obviously seen this before.

"A map. Helen made this and hid it when people began growing curious about the tree."

"Amazing," Susan said, her eyes exploring the map with it's carefully sketched features. "Look, there's the Cair. And the…" she trailed off.

"I know. It's the Lampost- er, Lantern Waste." Edmund said, his own eyes exploring the map. "And there- there, is the garden."

"It's so far…" Susan said quietly. "What if you don't make it in time?"

"I will have to trust Aslan to help me with that," Edmund said, equally as quiet. Susan smiled a sad smile.

"Peter would do the same for you. Alright, go. But not now, we'll need to prepare you for it!" she warned.

Edmund smiled. "Thanks, Su." The two stood and began putting back the old books.

"One question, Ed."

"Yeah, Su?"

"Who was the woman, trying to trick the boy in the story?"

Edmund's face instantly darkened, making him look much older. In a monotone, he said, "Her name was Jadis." Then he left, leaving Susan to gawk after him.

XXXXXXX

Two days was all it took, and Edmund was bursting with impatience. He had plenty of food and water skins, but also money to stay in inns when he could. Susan insisted on the money, saying that he should hide it in case of bandits.

"Now, the fastest way to get there is to cut through Archenland," Susan told him. "You'll also find more inns there. And, there is one more thing."

"What?" Edmund asked.

"Never reveal to anyone who you are. You know that people could try to kill you if they know who you are; supporters of the Witch already know your face. Be on your guard."

"I will; I swear. Phillip is good; he will help me."

"Thank you, my Lord," Phillip said, moving his head. "But, time is of the essence…"

"Of course." Edmund said. "Lucy?"

Lucy came out, her eyes and nose slightly red.

"Do you have to go?" she asked. "What if…"

Edmund wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug. "You will not lose two brothers, Lu. I'm going to save him. But I need you to stay; watch over him." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Make sure Susan gets some sleep."

Lucy tried to smile bravely. "I will," she said.

"That's my girl," Edmund said, smiling. He also hugged Susan, telling her not to worry, that he'd try to send a message as soon as he could.

"Are you ready, Phillip?" Edmund asked as he mounted.

"When you are, my Lord," came the swift reply. Edmund smiled and urged the Horse on, leaving Susan and Lucy to stare after him.

"Will he be alright?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Susan said bluntly. "But he will not go down without a fight."

XXXXXXX

"_Just try it. You do know what will happen when Aslan gets his hands on it, won't you?" The voice was sickening sweet, her eyes mercilessly feeding on the boy's discomfort. The boy had his back to Peter, and in his hands was a small silver apple._

"_No…" he said, cradling the fruit._

"_He will use it for himself… and you won't be able to help your family."_

"_So what?"_

"_So if you want to help…eat it yourself. You will have all the wisdom to heal them. And more…"_

_The boy turned his back to the woman, and Peter caught a glimpse of his face. It was Edmund, and he looked on at the apple in new hunger._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_More than sure," the woman coaxed. "Just eat. Then, maybe you can help me…"_

_Edmund started, and then with relish put the apple to his lips. Only then did Edmund see Peter; see him slowly sink to his knees._

"_Peter!" Edmund cried. But Peter went down, a pit opening and his heart slowing._

_And then the screaming began._


	4. Archenland

**Author's Note- Alrighty, here ya go! Chapter Four… this took me forever to write because I didn't want to rush straight to the garden, but I didn't know what angle to go at. So I hope you like it! **

**Archenland**

The road leading from Cair Paraval down was a nice path, almost cement and glowing like the Cair's walls. As soon as Phillip and Edmund lost sight of the palace, though, the road turned. The road became gravel, which gave way to a thin dirt road cutting through the thick trees. When asked about this, Phillip simply replied, "It seems that the people want you to be happy." Phillip was an interesting horse; but he was formal and distant with Edmund, refusing to call him anything more than 'Your Highness' or 'my Lord.'

It had been nearly a week of constant riding, eating out of the food supply they had and sleeping under the stars. But both of them had become tired of this, and by the time the first village of human company came into view, they were both happy for the break. Edmund, adjusting his clothes, dismounted and led Phillip like a normal horse (for there would be no Talking horses here) to an inn.

The landlady poked her head out of a back room with a sour expression.

"Yes, yes, wot is it?" she asked, peering down at him.

"I would like a room and a stall for my horse for the night. Maybe two nights," Edmund concluded.

"Ye will have to pay extra for food for ye and yer horse," the woman said.

"Of course, ma'am."

"And you'll have to pay up front. 've had too many people skip out on me."

Edmund pulled out a couple of coins from his pouch. "Will this be enough?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Those be Narnian coins. Where did ye get these?"

Edmund thought fast. "My father. He told me to…er…go seek my fortune, and gave me some coins he found years ago. Said to sell them.." he said hurriedly.

The woman stared at him, then cracked a smile. "These be plenty for both ye and yer horse, Yer Highness."

Edmund started, and the woman cackled. "Ye paid me enough to be the King of Arche'land yerself!" she said, hooting. Edmund felt his body relax, and laughed along with her.

"Oh…well, I'll go put the horse away…" he said, nodding his head and backing up.

"That was close," he said once he got outside. Phillip stared patronizingly at him. "What?"

"Your father gave you Narnian coins to seek your fortune?"

"Well…I thought it was good enough," Edmund said defensivly.

"If that woman had a quarter more sense, she would know that coins are a very new development in Narnia. Only a year old, actually," Phillip told him.

"Oh."

If a horse could roll his eyes, Phillip would have. "You'll need to learn these things. If you mess up, people may figure out who we are."

"Then I will need a teacher," Edmund remarked.

Phillip flicked his ears. "When we are on the road, I will help you with every-"

"Who are you talking to?" the landlady's voice rang out.

"Er…no one, ma'am. Just myself, actually," Edmund said, unloading the pack nonchalantly.

"Well…don't do that at dinner. I don't want you to scare away the guests."

The dinner guests ended up being the landlady (whose name was Esmeri), her husband (a sour man who barely spoke two words), and an Archenland couple who retired early on in the evening. Edmund tried to make conversation, to find out some things about Archenland, but only succeeded in making a stony silence. Finally he excused himself and went back to his room. Making sure he had a safe place for his money and sword, Edmund curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXX

He did not sleep well. He saw startling images- Peter changing from his brother to Maugrim the wolf and back, Jadis spearing a silver apple with her wand, and a strange black-haired boy with a long curved sword in his hand. Edmund woke several times before it was finally dawn. Quietly, he snuck down to the stables.

"Phillip. Phillip!" The horse twitched his ears in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Obviously, not a morning horse.

"I think…we should leave today."

"Why today? You payed for two nights, remember?" Phillip said, struggling up onto his feet.

"Yes, I just…" Edmund paused. Why was he so worried? He didn't know; but something was nagging at him, deep in his stomach. "I just feel like we need to hurry. That the more time we waste… the less of a chance…"

Phillip nodded his head once. "That is true, Your Highness. Very true. We shall leave," and here his ears twitched, "after breakfast."

Edmund just laughed and agreed.

XXXXXX

The couple weren't sad to see the two go, but the woman sighed when she offered to give the money for the second night back to Edmund.

"Well…" Edmund started. The more money he had on him, the better. But these people barely saw customers, it seemed. "No, you keep it. Maybe when I return…"

"I'll keep a room for ye," Emeri said, smiling crookedly at him. And with that, Edmund left them.

XXXXXX

Days seemed to flit by, as did the pair's food supply. Twice Edmund had to go into a town and buy food. Once, their canteens were swept downstream when they tried to refill them, and they had to buy more of them too. About three weeks after they had left the inn, their Narnian money was painfully short, and they were still far from the garden. One of the good things was that, as the days went on, Phillip and Edmund became less like horse and rider and more like friends, able to speak freely with one another.

"We have to do something." Phillip had finally broke down and said, as they ate the last of a loaf of bread. "The less we eat, the weaker we are, and the less we ride. We need more money."

"How?" Edmund asked. "Money doesn't grow on trees…" he said, only half-joking.

Phillip cocked his head. "Why would money grow on trees?" he asked.

"Never mind," Edmund said, smiling.

"Here's what I think. I think…that you should try and earn some money. Look, there's a small city right on the way. We make some money, buy a lot of supplies, then with all haste go onto this garden." Phillip said. Indeed, from the road they could see large buildings looming over the horizon.

Edmund nodded slowly. "Yes, I think you might be right. There's nothing but desert beyond here, for at least a couple of day's ride. We'll need our strength."

"So it is settled." Phillip stated. "We will head to…" he craned his neck to see the map (for Talking horses actually can read English characters) "…Mesh'vai?" he said, pronouncing it Mey-she-ve.

"Mesh'vai." Edmund said, nodding his head.

XXXXXX

The city of Mesh'vai was enormous, if it could be judged by it's wall. Glistening white against the sunset, it rose feet above Edmund and Phillip. Three guards stood at the main gate, at full attention.

"Greetings." One said, giving a sharp salute.

"Greetings," Edmund replied.

"What brings you to Mesh'vai?" the second said, pronouncing it correctly (May-sha-vay).

"We are delivering a message from High King Peter, of Narnia." Edmund said. The story had been rehearsed the whole way to the city. They had even written up a fake letter of marquee in case of trouble.

The guard clicked his heels and saluted again. "Sir," he said, "You are welcome here. Lord Dubli is not here at the moment, but I am sure you can leave the message here."

Edmund smiled. That simplified things- no fake documents would have to be drawn up. They could go in, and out, without anyone noticing. "Where is Lord Dubli, then?"

"Meeting with the Tisroc, sir. He will be back in a few days."

"Good. I will have to leave the message. But I will need lodging for a couple of days, to let my horse rest." With that, Phillip gave a horsey grunt.

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your stay sir." The guard said, signaling a man on the top of the wall. With a long creak, the gates opened, and Edmund clicked his tongue. Phillip whinnied (Edmund almost fell off the saddle laughing) and they rode through.

True enough, Mesh'vai was enormous. Buildings of stone with metal doors lined the streets. Vendors stood on corners, with wares of clothes and succulent-smelling foods. And the people! People crowded everywhere, walking across the street, riding on horses and in carriages. To avoid being crushed altogether, Phillip and Edmund went into an alley. The noise was muffled between the buildings, making it easier to think.

"Alright. Let's find an inn and rest up. Tomorrow, we can get the supplies," Edmund said. Dismounting, he dropped the reins and gave Phillip some room to move around without them. Sitting down against a wall, Edmund looked around. Everything seemed so peaceful…

Until he felt something poking the back of his neck. Frowning, he turned around, and gasped. A boy his age was standing in the doorway, staring at him with eyes of confusion. And in his hand, pointed directly at Edmund, was a long, curved sword.


	5. Niko

**Author's Note: Chapter…five? Wow I'm getting pretty far! Sorry for the slight delay but school/homework/other stories/everything else keeps me very busy. I hope you like this, and I'll work hard to keep them coming quickly!**

**Niko**

Edmund gasped, reaching for the dagger he kept in his boot.

"One more move and you will die," hissed the boy. Slowly, Edmund held up his hands in surrender.

"I do not wish to hurt you, honest," he said, staring into the boys eyes. They were strange-not like most Archenland people. Instead of a varying chocolate brown to coal black, they stared challengingly out at him, green with a hint of gold. The boy glared at him.

"That is what they all say!" he said.

"They?"

"Bounty hunters," the boy spat. "You!" he added, pressing Edmund harder with the sword.

"I'm not a bounty hunter. I swear. My name is-" Phillip whinnied a warning. Over the weeks of solitude, Edmund had forgotten his need for secrecy. "-Phillip. I'm just visiting."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was trying to get out of the noise," Edmund said, prodding the boy with his eyes. He held his sword at Edmund's throat, but slowly lowered it.

"Well, you obviously aren't from Archenland, if your accents are anything to go by." The boy said, sliding the curved sword into its sheath. "I am Niko."

"Hello, Niko," Edmund said, trying to stay as friendly as possible. "Why are bounty hunters after you?"

Niko rolled his eyes. "All I did was try and feed my sister. I stole…maybe three loaves of bread. The third time, the guards saw me and informed the Tisroc's secret police. The next thing I know, Oli was kidnapped and I was running for my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Edmund said awkwardly.

"It's fine! I'll get her back!" Niko said fiercely, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you will," Edmund said. "Could you show me where I could stay for the night?"

"Sure…" Niko said, but looked at Edmund expectantly.

"Oh! Oh…" Edmund said, pulling a small coin out of his pocket.

"That's better. Right this way, Phillip!" he said, sauntering off. Edmund smiled as Phillip's ears pricked up and he began to follow the boy.

"Come on," he said under his breath.

XXXXXXX

It took about four minutes of weaving through alleys before Phillip, Edmund and Niko made it to a small inn. The whole time, Niko's words circled in Edmund's head. How could he help? He was pretending to be Peter's messenger in a foreign place, where he was pretending to be his horse! The words seem to ring false in his head. _Yo_u _must try,_ a small voice in his head said.

_How do you suppose I do that?_

_Think back…_ Edmund thought about this, and something came to him. Though he'd not witnessed Jadis killing Aslan on the Stone Table, he could see it in his mind's eye, brilliantly. The thought almost made his stop walking. He was being foolish! He stared at Niko, mouth tight as he scanned the streets. He was sacrificing something just so Edmund could have a place to stay… and, like lightning, an idea formed.

"Where do you stay, Niko?" he asked, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Here and there. I have a lot of friends; I leave when I wear out my welcome," Niko said, not looking at the boy King.

_He's lying._ "Well, would you like to stay with me? Just for tonight and maybe tomorrow?" Phillip snorted and fixed Edmund with a look. He knew Edmund was being stupid, that inviting a stranger into their plans would disrupt their time and maybe reveal their identities. But for some reason, Edmund couldn't shake this feeling. He knew… just _knew_ that he had to help Niko's sister.

"Why would I do that?" Niko said, eyeing Edmund. "You could turn me over. There's a reward for me, you know."

"I would have turned you over already if I wanted to," Edmund pointed out. "Consider it as a tour of the city. A paid job," he added, causing Niko to raise his eyebrows.

"How much?"

Edmund smiled, and pulled out several coins. Niko's eyes grew huge. "Who are you?"

"No one, really," Edmund said. Niko's eyes probed Edmund's, but finally, he nodded.

"Deal." With that, Niko ushered Edmund into the inn. It was a lot like the first one Edmund had stayed at- low ceiling, muggy atmosphere, and the pleasing aroma of stew coming at him from all angles. This inn, however, was much more crowded with the darker-skinned Archenlanders. Niko wriggled through the crowd at the entrance; Edmund tied up Phillip outside and followed.

"..Move it, move it, important personnel coming through here!" Niko's voice carried throughout the inn. A strange silence fell, and the way to the main room suddenly seemed a whole lot easier to get to. Niko and Edmund passed with ease, until a shadowy man in a grey turban blocked their way.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Checking in, what does it look like?" Niko said, glaring at the man.

"We have been waiting for a long time. Why would you be able to pass?" the man snorted.

"Because this man is on a very important job, and needs immediate assistance!"

"Um…Niko?" Edmund said warily. The man did not look like one to be messed with, and Aslan knew that they didn't need any enemies.

"Who is this great man that he cannot speak for himself?" Grey Turban challenged, looking at Edmund with contempt.

"My name is Phillip… Darvi." Edmund said. "I'm on business for the High King Peter of Narnia."

The room seemed to swivel toward Edmund and Niko. The man blocking his way paled significantly, but stood his ground.

"I don't believe this," he grumbled.

Edmund reached into his sack and pulled out the fake papers they had drawn up. "Is this proof enough?"

The man lost his composure. He bowed his head in apparent submission. "Forgive me…my Lord," he said roughly, obviously loathing the words.

"It's quite alright…" Edmund started to say.

"You are a disgrace to the Tisroc, sir!" Niko interrupted. "To disgrace and put off such an important foreigner while he is on business…you should be ashamed!"

Grey Turban's face flushed dark. "I'm so sorry, my Lord, I wasn't thinking," he apologized.

"Niko…it's alright. Let's just go," Edmund said, a warning in his voice. Niko looked at him, annoyed, but stepped back.

"As you wish, Lord Phillip," he said grandly. With a final look over his shoulder, Edmund let himself be lead away from the man.

It was easy enough to guarantee a room; nearly everyone in the inn had heard Niko's announcement. After much fuss, Edmund and Niko were given the 'suite'- a room at the back of the inn with immediate access to a bathhouse. It had gotten late, and as the general noise of the city died, Niko watched the sun set.

"I'll have to leave soon," he said. Edmund shot him a questioning look. "Every night, I go back to where Oli and I used to live, to see if she came back," Niko explained.

"Alright. I'll just be here. I may be in the stable, with my horse," Edmund told him.

"Fine. I will see you," Niko said, walking away.

Edmund sat on the bed and thought about Niko. The boy was obviously very independent, but seemed to open up to Edmund. It was strange, but brought a strange lightness to Edmund's heart. He remembered when he was a lot like Niko back in England, full of resentment. Things had changed… so much. He lay back on the bed. Peter… who knows how he was doing?

Before he knew it, Edmund felt his eyes growing heavy. _I need to feed Phillip,_ he thought groggily, but that only made his eyes go down more. Before he knew it, he was dreaming…

_It was as if he was in a giant ball of cotton. Everything was muffled and white, and seemed to be moving slightly. Edmund looked around, peering into the expanse of white._

"_What…"_

"_It is alright, Son of Adam. You are supposed to be here." At the sound of the rich voice, Edmund looked behind him to see a Lion standing there._

"_Aslan," he breathed, going down on one knee._

"_You do not have to do that. Not here, nor anywhere else," Aslan told him, smiling._

"_Thank you," Edmund said, rising again. "What are you doing here, Aslan? I thought you were gone from Narnia…"_

"_I come and go as I will, and I see that I am needed here," Aslan said, his eyes darkening a bit. "Alas, this disease is not one any had seen before now, and thus not easy to cure. But I am confident that yo_u _can help your brother, Edmund."_

"_Why did you let this happen?" Edmund asked before he could stop himself. He felt his face flush. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"_

"_It is alright, Edmund. You are allowed to make mistakes. It's what happens because of those mistakes that could prove troublesome. Yes, it did happen; but to see how it ends will be the true test of your faith in Me."_

"_Yes, of course, Aslan. I'm sorry," Edmund said, looking down. Only the Lion could make him feel so powerless. And yet…he liked it, almost. It was like someone was watching over him._

"_Now, time is short. You are well on the path to healing your brother, but there is another that needs healing…" with that, Edmund looked up._

"_Niko?"_

"_Yes. The boy has lost something dear to him, and your meeting him was no accident. I wish for you to do this for me…" The Lion explained the task to Edmund._

"_Of course…it's brilliant!"_

"_Now go, Son of Adam. Your friend awaits…"_

"_Thank you Aslan!"_

"_You are very welcome child…" And with that…_

"Phillip…Phillip! Wake up!" Niko yelled, jerking Edmund awake.

"Wha…" Edmund said, looking blearily around.

"Going to check on your horse, indeed. I was gone fifteen minutes and I come back to you snoring like a baby," Niko berated him.

"I'm sorry Niko. I've been travelling hard, I didn't even realize…"

"Eh, it's alright. Come on now, though. We'll be needing some food."

"Supplies, right." _And Oli. We must find Oli. _"Off we go, then."


End file.
